


All about Daryl Dixon.

by JuliBalas



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliBalas/pseuds/JuliBalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules ends up in the group of survivors of the prison, there she ends up meeting new people and among them, one in particular draws her attention.<br/>I wonder what will happen when the reason ceases to exist and the desire takes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being recognized.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic here, I hope you have patience, my english is not the best one, after all it's not my language. I love the stories that are posted here and decided to bring my stories to be shared. Hope you enjoy. Kisses

\- Shit, now must do some 7000 degrees out here. - Jules complained, as she washed her face in one of the buckets at the exit of the block C. Since joining the prison where Rick Grimes commanded, Jules always woke up early to help in the duties of the day, like carrying buckets of water, wood to heat other survivors, to help Carol to make food for all, a cigarette between one duty and another, and sometimes go out to find supplies.

As she walked to the place outside the cells, she knew that many survivors (men), were watching. But what is expected when you are a woman of twenty-three years of age, with a shapely body, defined belly, a nice ass bigger than most of the women who were there, a small waist, a nice pair of big breasts, brunette , with black hair to her waist, blue eyes and to further improve, dressed a white top with a red plaid shirt with black, black jeans torn glued to the body and a pair of lace-up boots to the knee? Expected that all men look, right? Wrong! There was one in particular that seemed to avoid staring at the beautiful brunette go through them all and this man called Daryl Dixon.

\- Good morning Maggie, you're also out here melting along with everyone else? - Jules made a joke as she approached Maggie - Do not tell me Jules, and today even taking a liter of water per hour settles. - Maggie also made another joke while they both laughed and grab some fruit to eat for breakfast. Both sat side Michonne and began to talk and make jokes while Rick, Daryl and Hershel tried to enter into an agreement with those who would hunt or chase supplies - Rick, listen to me, we have three options for hunting groups, but unfortunately not everyone can get out and leave the prison, so I thought in pairs and each goes after each item. - Hershel advised the best way, Rick always agree - But who can definitely make this work? Daryl always hunting animals for our meals, but honestly need someone to cover you, I do not want to risk putting yourself in danger, is one of our best survivors here -. Daryl smiled and looked at Rick - Okay I'll hunt with someone , so that when caught something big is always good to have someone to help you carry on your back. - That accent that Daryl had gave chills neck and other body parts of Jules as she quietly listened to their conversation. 

\- I think you and I will hunt while Maggie and Jules chase supplies, now that we know has a small town near here that has not been reviewed by any of us, and we know that the ability to weapons of Jules is very good, is one of the best I've ever seen, and Maggie is great too, they would be fine. - Rick explained to both while Maggie and Jules looked each other and agreed - Ok Rick can count on us, let's get out of here in an hour, we just need to get ready -. Maggie said as she stood and waved to Jules would also pick up weapons.

Jules enters her cell searching for weapons, it would use two Desert Eagle .50 with silencer shooting, which helped to avoid drawing the attention of walkers.  
After preparing all put his leather jacket and put guns in holsters, each tied on her thighs, looked up a version of Tomb Raider at the end of the world. He found Maggie, who waited beside one of the cars already carrying an AK-47 and a Assaut Rifle Colt M4A1'''' - I think you should also carry one of these with you Jules, avoid the worst-Jules looked at Maggie and grabbed the AK-47 placing in the back - Ready now I turned a cheap version of Tomb Raider. - Maggie started laughing and laughing Jules strolled along, as she tied her long hair in a ponytail.

\- Ready ladies? - Hershel appeared giving Maggie a hug and a big smile for Jules - You better watch out! And always stay alert. - The two smiled and got in the car, when Rick hits the glass - Jules changes in plans, you go with Daryl, the weapons you have, comes with muffler and mine did not, so it's best to go hunting with him! - at this time Jules was quiet, a thousand thoughts came into her head "With Daryl? Really? 'As far as she knew, Daryl was not a huge fan of it, because rarely spoke or looked at her - Okay - were the only words she could speak, as she walked up the bike, Daryl was sitting waiting, with a face not much happy - Come on Tomb Raider-He said in a tone of contempt - Just do not let me fall off this bike, OK DARYL?- As they walked the bike to the point that Daryl hunted, Jules could feel that all time she lay her head on his back, he gave a small smile and somehow inhaled her scent. 

Leaving the bike hidden from other survivors, Daryl and Jules entered the woods in silence, walking slowly, almost without emitting any noise - get down Jules - He ordered, lowering along with it - a few bags of bones walking toward us, stay down and quiet - The tone of his voice was always serious, distant, it seemed that there was always something in mind - what if they come up against us? - Daryl looked at her and by analyzing the she realized, looking rather for neckline of her blouse - You're not good sighting with these weapons on your thighs? Use your talent to shoot and kill them all with me, eh? - She consented, and when they saw it was time to get up and throw in some 'bags of bones' as referred daryl.

Shots, arrows, kicks, punches, stabs and all he could do to avoid them to be bitten - Jules Come follow me, I have a place here that can protect us per hour - They ran and ran until he arrived at a cabin in the woods - Daryl What is this place? - She said as she stepped inside the cabin - I found while hunting, I fixed the door if I needed a place to hide - He closed the door and put a chair in front of a table and then - For now we'll be safe here - He said sitting on the floor next to Jules.  
They were quiet for a few minutes when Jules decided to develop a dialogue with Daryl.

\- So Daryl, I always noticed that for some unknown reason you do not like me. May I ask why? - She said in a quiet way as she looked at the window in front of it - Me? I have nothing against you! I'm just not getting goofing off. - He seemed angry - God, Jesus, that thick! No need to get angry! Just one question sir stressed! - He lifted after hearing that from Jules. Put his hands on his face and exploded there once - Who do you think you are to talk to me like that way woman? - Oh shit was already taken - You want to know why I did not I talk to you? Eh? Because I'm away? - Jules was confused where that conversation would stop? - Because I have to control myself every damn time I see you coming out of that building, controlling me not to put you on a wall, grab every place that beautiful body. Catch you and fuck you in every way I ever imagined! - Now Jules felt her pussy getting wet with every word coming out of the mouth of that beautiful man and that seemed he would eat her alive only with the look - You want what? Fuck me? - She rose and faced him, the two looked like they would eat each other - So Daryl, fuck me. You can not imagine how I would be happy with that. -


	2. A long afternoon of hunting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the part where Daryl and Jules finally get intimate. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, I'm trying to improve every chapter. :D

\- What? You said you want me to fuck you? - A smile came out of his mouth a naughty smile, look predator, the way he came close to Jules as he grabbed her ass - Jules, Jules, you do not know WHAT you just ask ... I'll get you fuck so hard that everyone will hear you there from prison. - She only managed to put her arms around his neck - Do it! - That's what he needed to hear to put her down, and take the jacket, plaid shirt and then finally the top - I knew you wore no bra, I could tell every time you passed, those beautiful tits were just hidden behind this top. - Daryl was talking as he kissed her neck moving to her breasts and began to bite, lick, pull the nipples of a wild way, but tasty - Damn it ... Oh fuck ... This is very good. - Going from one breast to the other he began to move his hand in the pussy by Jules jeans, and she could feel how much he had a hard-on - How about if I take those jeans off you huh? Lick you, and then fuck you? - As he spoke she felt her jeans being ripped out, leaving only her panties and her boots - Damn, you're beautiful! - Those words only made her get wetter.

Daryl started licking her pussy slowly, up and down, opening her lips, trying to find the clit, when he began to suck, feeling the liquid oozing from her pussy into his mouth - Daryl, that is so hot. Do not stop ..! - Among the words coming out between gasps from the mouth of Jules, he began to suck more intensively licking hungry, very hungry - You like it ?like that? - He spoke, and turned to lick over and over, until Jules was close to coming in his mouth - Oh God! I'm about to cum! I want you inside me before I cum! - She could not speak, her pussy was about to explode - No! First I want to feel all that cum in my mouth Jules! Then I'll fuck you until I cum many times as I want! If I need to fuck you several times today just for that, I will - And soon after Daryl was putting two fingers inside her pussy, making her moan, then placed his mouth, until finally she came - That's my girl! Now turn that ass for me, because I'll fuck you first from behind! - As she turned, he took off his pants and then his underwear, and started rubbing his dick in her pussy - Oh Baby, that beautiful ass! Large, stiff as a board, delicious ... I'll give you a few slaps on the ass while I fuck you. 

While he was beating on the ass of Jules, Daryl fucked her wildly, moaning between dance that bodies were while rubbing, moaning, Daryl was about to come - Jules babe, I'm going to come ... Do not stop rolling this ass if you stop I'll make you suck me! - As he spoke, Jules realized jest and will - I will suck you anyway! - Daryl cum inside Jules and moaned in a sexy way that made her cum again,

They continued exploring each other's bodies for a few more hours until three knocks on the door made them stop fucking. Daryl stood naked with his crossbow in hand, heading toward the door as Jules got up and went to her guns - Daryl? Jules? Are you there? Rick here. If Daryl is already ready with crossbow to shoot, you better stop. - Daryl lowered the beast, which looked at Jules was embarrassed and laughing - Hey Rick, you could give us five minutes to .... - He stopped to think what to say - To reload the guns, Rick - Jules spoke readily. - Load the guns? Or put the clothes? - Rick said with a laugh while sitting on the porch to wait the lovebirds get ready. - What an exciting hunt that you two had - Rick speaking while Daryl and Jules ended to change and before leaving, gave more intense and full of lust kiss.


	3. Nothing pleasant encounters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's group eventually finds nothing pleasant COMPANIES in this chapter. What will be the attitude of Rick's life when one is in danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After an intense read with great sex, I decided to do something with more action and dialogue. But still wait for more intense and full time sex! ;)

When we finally left the hut, saw Rick smiling as who spoke 'I got you' - Why are you laughing? - Daryl asked jokingly - I'm wondering if you hunted something or if we just eat baked potatoes ... - Rick could not help laughing - Let's just stay with the potatoes if I do not find anything until the way back to the bike - Daryl said as Jules left behind, dressed and with weapons in her hands - When you go hunting again, Daryl, Jules had been quietly in prison and I come with you, we just exchanged our weapons Jules! You too distracted girl - Jules turned red, but still followed Rick and Daryl on the way back to the road, as they walked, they saw some walkers, a shaft up towards Jules, this did not spare time and a few steps away from her, a shot is fired her gun at the well head walker - Nice shot! - Daryl exclaimed with a look of proud - thank you! - Jules replied with a certain glow in her eyes.

Daryl suddenly stopped talking and stood still, while the other two, Rick and Jules were still talking - Hey guys, be quiet, has a deer up ahead! Stop moving! - Daryl pointed his crossbow toward the deer and hit right on the head - nice! Now let's fast, before some walker see us here. Jules check the left, Daryl and I go right through the middle, so we were eyeing each other and took our dinner tonight - Rick gave the coordinates while the other two followed them. When the deer managed to catch and load up the road on which the car and the bike were, had an unpleasant surprise - Well, well, well Sugar tits, looks like yours friends arrived just in time to bring us food - Rick and Daryl appeared in front and behind Jules - And besides food brought us to another of beautiful breasts! Hello brunette, come with us before I blow the brain that lovely friend here! - A man in his fifties and apparently a group of about eight other men were well ahead of them - Let her go, you have no idea what I'm capable old man! - Jules seemed annoyed and killer instinct was growing in her body.

\- In addition to beautiful is a woman of attitude! What would be your attitude if I killed your friend? I'd better come with us beautiful. - The older man approached Jules when Daryl raised his crossbow - Another step closer to her son of a bitch, and I hit this dick head with an arrow! - The older man stopped walking, and the other eight idiots came after him - Your friend in danger here, if I know, you are two men and a pair of gorgeous ass, and you need to save the princess here! - Jules stepped forward with her hands on their weapons it already, both loaded, his gaze was focused on four of the other idiots near the old man, she knew that if she had time, and shoot them in the head if she saw that both Daryl and Rick were able to contain the other four - Old man, what do I say if I hit four of his clowns right in the head and the other two end up here with you and the other four stooges? - Maggie had tears in her eyes, Jules saw that it would not get anything done well if they do not ran out with the bunch of imbeciles in front of them - Shut the fuck up, bitch! - The old man and until now seemed the commander of the circus, spoke the words that Jules, Daryl and Rick needed to hear - wrong words asshole! - Jules raised her weapons, and made a sign with her head that Maggie ducked fast then Jules took his cue and no one expected and blew the head of the old man and then immediately behind the other four - What the fuck is this? - One of the clowns asked for them, and in response Rick - You messed with the wrong people asshole! - And just shot two, while Daryl hit the other two - Maggie are you okay? - Jules hugged Maggie as she rose from the ground. - Jules'm fine, but for a moment I thought I was gonna die! I thought of the Glen, and how it would be without me. My father! Imagine how it would look? Beth And what would she do? 

\- Do not think that way! Are you okay now and save! Let's go home and you will rest along with Glen, I got his watch tonight, so you can have a moment together. - Maggie smiled for Jules when she heard that Jules be on the lookout off Glen - Thanks Jules, you're an angel! - Maggie walked to the truck with Rick, while Jules went to sit on the bike with the Daryl - Tonight's gonna be on the lookout for Glen, so he and Maggie can get laid? I mean, so they will read a book and go to sleep holding each other? - Daryl and his irony - Shut Daryl! If you want you can stay with me in the watchtower! - Jules said in jest, while Daryl connected the bike - If I stay with you there in the watchtower, is quite likely that you end up naked and I avail myself of every part of that body again! - His voice, the way he talked, seriously, so sexy, gorgeous with that hair falling in his blue eyes - So I want you to stay with me there in the tower! That's an order Mr Dixon! - Daryl started the bike while Jules hugged him and from there they went back to prison.


	4. Destroying doubts. What is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after having an afternoon of great sex with Daryl, our dear protagonist Jules finds herself in a difficult crossroads when it comes to feelings. Does Daryl just wanted a few hours with her? Did he have stronger feelings? Or only desire to have her body and nothing else? Many questions .... And all will be answered in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! So, this is perhaps one of the bigest chapters of the entire plot involving our beloved Daryl Dixon and the beloved character too, Jules. Hope you enjoy! A big kiss to all!

When they arrived to the prison, many of the survivors were outside the cellblocks, talking, eating something, sitting around the campfire in the middle of the courtyard - I was getting worried about you my love! - Glen said, as he saw the approaching Maggie - Nothing to worry about my love! I'm ok! I will always come back to you and for you! - Maggie said as she hugged and gave a warm kiss on Glen - I know my princess! I am yours and you are mine! - Glen loves Maggie with much intensity, it's beautiful to see something like that in times as difficult and troubling as these. - They are so cute together! - Michonne appeared behind Jules - Hi Michonne! Yes they are. It is one of the few feelings that still hold the rest of mankind. Love! - Jules looked at Daryl, he walked up to Beth and Carol. Than Jules went to the watchtower standing in place of Glen tonight. While walking around the tower, above the tower, she can see Daryl talking all excited with Beth sitting beside him. It bothered her a bit, but still not got her attention. A few more laps around the tower and it was when she saw Daryl hugging Beth and headed toward the C block, "That girl? He must be kidding me!". So she waited and waited hours for him, and Daryl not appeared in the tower that night. Thousands of bad thoughts came to her head. Tears streaming down her beautiful face when Rick appeared - Hi Jules! You can go sleep, are almost five in the morning, I get to your place. - She turned to face Rick, her face downcast, tears flowed - What happens Jules? Are you okay? Want something? - Jules just gave a light slap on Rick's shoulder and started down the stairs of the tower. When she entered her cell, Jules lay down on bed and closed her eyes trying to hide the frustration and anger.She knew deep down that this relationship would be complicated because she did not know if all that sex in the cabin was just that he had a will, or if he hid some feelings for her. - Jules? Are you okay dear? - Michonne asked worried when see that a few tears fell from the eyes of Jules - What? If I'm right? I am fine. - Jules tried to hide - Does not seem that you are fine. Why those tears in your eyes girl? - Michonne seemed to know that something happened between Jules and Daryl, she just did not know what - My eyes are watering, I think I got some dirt on them. Michonne don't worry, I'm fine. I need get some sleep. - Jules smiled at Michonne, trying to disguise the obvious, which was that she was sad and confused.

The next hour Jules could hear Carol talking to Michonne in the next cell, they spoke softly, perhaps so that nobody else could hear - Carol, you noticed something strange between Daryl and Jules? - Carol looked at Michonne as if she knew something else - I'm not sure Michonne, but I think Jules feels something more for Daryl, but I do not know what to think about him. - Jules could hear Carol washing her hands in the bucket in the cell of Michonne. While listening Michonne sharpening her sword - What do you mean Carol? - Michonne looked confused for a moment - Michonne, you have not noticed how Daryl and Beth are close? They spend the day together in the prison! Beth follows him almost everywhere he goes ... I think they may already have something between them and that maybe we do not know ... - Jules heard it all, it seemed that a knife had reached her heart - What? Daryl and Beth? Really? Poor Jules! I think maybe she's in love with Daryl ... And Beth? She is a child .... Daryl and Beth together? - Oh how those words ached every part of the body of Jules. She knew deep down that she was beginning to fall in love with Daryl, but she did not know if she should go after sentiment or stop it where it was. Jules fell asleep right after hearing the talk of Michonne and Carol in the cell next. 

\- Jules! Wake up. You're sleeping almost two days straight! Are you okay? Are you sick? - Maggie tried to wake Jules possible quieter way - What? Nearly two days sleeping? Oh my God! I was tired, but did not think I was exhausted this way! - Jules stood fast, washed her face and went back to talk to Maggie - Were you worried about me? - Maggie consented to her head - I was, Carol was, Michonne, Rick, my father, Glen and all the others, but we were very worried! The only thing that indicated that you were good was that you moved while you were sleeping. - Jules felt that someone else was close to her cell, it was Rick and Hershel - Thank God you woke my dear! We were worried about you! - Hershel gave Jules a hug, she smiled and looked at Rick - Jules, I need to talk to you now that you woke up. - Jules followed Rick out of the cell after giving a hug Hershel and another hug on Maggie. 

When they got outside, Jules saw that Carol smiled and waved to her, Beth nodded with a shy smile and Daryl ... Where was Daryl?

Well what you expect from Daryl? He did not show up that night in the watchtower, he was not to see if she was okay when she woke up. He was not there. She then saw that one day they had sex, did not mean anything to Daryl, besides being just sex. It hurt her, let Jules anxious, wanting to cry, and every time she remembered him hugging Beth, she felt a pang of jealousy and anger in her chest. - Jules what is happening between you and Daryl? Since you turned the "Sleeping Beauty", he seemed to keep away from everyone! He walked away from Beth, who was a great friend of his. I know you have something yesterday and thought you guys were right. - Jules looked confused, did not know what to say to Rick, nor did she know what was going right - Rick I do not know what to tell you! He pulled away from me too! That day there was the tower for him to have gone to be with me and he did not show up! He did not come to see if I was okay when I woke up! I do not know what's going on, everything was great that day! He was ok, I do not know why he is moving away! - Jules tears dropped from her eyes as she spoke with Rick - Jules? He spent the night in a chair beside the bed, worried about you! - Daryl spent the night beside her, worried to? So why did not he appeared in the tower that day? - So why did not he appeared in the watchtower? - Jules asked Rick with all hope of the world filling her heart - because he was so tired he fell asleep sitting on the C block table while talking to me about you! Soon after he left Beth in her cell! - Oh my God! He spent the night beside her and fell asleep that day! - You left him tired young girl! - Rick said heading toward the fences to help other survivors to kill the walkers, and winked at Jules. - Come on Jules, back to work! - Then all became clear again, and she wanted to see Daryl when he returned to where he had gone ...


	5. Changes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter in particular, Jules and Daryl will talk about the feelings between them. And above all no matter the place, what matters is that they stay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter listening to a particular song, which gave me the inspiration needed to develop this part of story.  
> Leaving the music here: Change Your Life. By Iggy Azalea: 
> 
> "Have you ever wished your life would change?  
> Woke up and you lived your dreams  
> Baby i could help you make that change  
> I can show you how to do this thing "
> 
> ;D

While Jules was on the fence along with Rick and the others in the group killing walkers, she could not stop thinking about what Rick and Daryl talked about it - So Rick, I was just thinking what you and Daryl talked about me that night - Rick was killing the walkers on the fence when he heard that Jules asked and he smiled - what do you think Jules? Daryl is not much to express feelings, but what little he told me I realized that day that you were alone, he hinted that it was more than just physical attraction and human contact. Was higher than that - Jules could not stop smiling, and the willingness to see Daryl - And where is he now? - She asked curiously - he's hunting something I had to get him on your side. Practically forced. He was afraid that you woke up and he was not there. We knew you were good and tired, but for him you were sick, even if not. - The tone in his voice was kidding.

A few more hours passed on the fence while they killed the walkers until Jules could hear the noise of a car coming - I think he brought something large and heavy for dinner again. And this time was no distraction. Uh, young lady? - Rick left to go about opening the gates to Daryl - Hey Rick! Daryl chased two deer! It was awesome! - Joshua one of the youngest survivors spoke excited as he came down the hopper of the truck - About Glad you enjoyed the ride Joshua. - Rick was polite to everyone in prison, which made it an easy place to live - And you Daryl, found exciting hunt with Joshua and his excitement - Rick made fun of Daryl - Never talk to him to come with me. He looked like a crazy drugged jumping through the forest like the fucking Red Riding Hood. Next you coming or I'm going alone! Jesus! - Daryl spoke quietly while Rick laughed and laughed - You think you're funny? How about I put it to plant some potatoes with you. Perhaps the somersaults and sing you a song, or tell how cool the end of the world is - Daryl walked to the side of Rick when he saw someone in particular in the fence that was killing some walkers.

\- That is Jules? - Daryl asked Rick as he stopped walking - I think so! - Rick liked to make fun of Daryl - It's her! I'd recognize that ass a couple of miles away! - As he walked away from Rick and headed toward the fence, he felt an urge to give a hug that beautiful woman, but as they had not yet spoken to anyone about them, besides maybe Rick and Michonne who had noticed, Daryl refrained and only came very near it - Hi Jules .... I see you're awake ... - Jules stopped making the task of her and she looked at Daryl - I see you came back from your hunt. Apparently everything was ok. - She smiled in such a beautiful way, that made Daryl smiled a bit too - glad to see you up and your eyes open again - While they were talking the other survivors stop killing walkers to hear the conversation. Daryl and his perceived tough way caused them to return to work - So folks, stopped killing walkers because? .... There's nothing to see here! This is not a novel or film, or anything to watch - all returned to work, least Jules - I missed you - She spoke well next of him , so no one else could hear - I missed you too! Do not sleep like that anymore! You fucking scared me! - Jules knew he wanted to be alone with her - How about we both go to that town that Rick was the last time with Maggie? I'm needing to pick up some cigarettes - Daryl got the message from her - then rises in the truck I'll take you there - OMG! How could he be so beautiful and sexy that way? His voice gave chills on Jules pussy - Yes sir! -

They walked a few kilometers away from the prison until he stopped the truck and Daryl pulled Jules into his lap - I could not wait to hold you in my arms again. Kiss you again, fuck you again. Feel every part of your body Jules - Daryl was placing his hands on her breasts , taking the top off - I thought there you dosen't want to be with me - she said trying to control her moans, while Daryl began to play with her nipples - Why I would not want you? - How tasty was the way he licked her nipples hard, then biting, pulling and stroking - I thought you had something with Beth - Jules spoke without thinking and made Daryl stop - Beth? You thought I would trade you for Beth? Never! She is a great friend as well as being a child yet! - He opened his eyes and Jules in one swift motion pulled his pants - Uh, sorry Daryl. I think I get jealous for a moment. - Daryl smiled and grabbed her ass tightly, bit her neck leaving a small red mark - I'll have to punish you after hearing that you doubted me! - Daryl took the Jules jeans, then pulled her panties with his teeth, put the lingerie on the wheel and hence was rising and giving light kisses on the legs, up between her thighs, until he came on her pussy. He made light circles between her pussy lips and clit, sucked ever more intensely, with one hand he caressed her breasts and with the other he inserted three fingers in her pussy - Yes! I love when you do that! You gonna make me cum fast! Daryl suck me! - He seemed to grow more intense every word of Jules - Come! Come for me bitch! I know you love me to do it! - After a few more minutes sucking her pussy, Daryl would feel her cum on his mouth.

\- J. I really like you! - Daryl gave a nickname for Jules, he now called her J. - I like you too Daryl! - Her lips touched the lips of Daryl, an intense kiss, mouths exploring, he increasingly placing the bulk of it in her mouth, both groan - How about if I take these pants and suck you off huh? I dying to feel you in my mouth Daryl - As she lowered his pants down and she could feel Daryl breathe harder, Jules left him with only his boots and grabbed his hard cock. She started licking the head of his dick and then gradually was sucking deeper and deeper. Daryl grabbed the hair of that pretty brunette as he felt his cock being swallowed like a tasty way - You're great at it! I'll cum in your mouth if you keep sucking me like that! - He grabbed her hair stronger, and she sucked with increasing intensity, sucked, licked, leaving Daryl to the brink of madness - I'll cum babe! - Jules worked right into Daryl cock - You have a good taste Daryl! - Those words made him cum in her mouth, while groans echoed by road between them - Damn!You are good at this! - They sat in the truck, recovering their breath - You know, since you dropped that bus that day, Me, Rick and the others took you all of the city of Woodbury ... - Daryl let a smile escape whit his thoughts - I stay breathless ... When I saw these beautiful pair of tits ... OMG! I did not know what to do ... I thought of several ways to get to you, but I did not know how .. - Daryl spoke while seemed lost in his memory - So beautiful, always smiling ... Helping everyone, and I realized that you looked at me ... Only with your Look J, you've made my day worthwhile. - Jules hugged Daryl , kissed his cheeks going for the lips and then gave slightly playful kiss on his nose - I thought you did not like me before .... I thought you wanted to somehow keep away from me ... When we made love for the first time ... Wow, that was one of the best days of my life! But listening to it today, you made my day .... Or rather, you made my week! I love you Daryl Dixon! - He stood, "She said she loves me?", Daryl thought, this was something new to him, "Love?" Had never felt this feeling before. But when he looked at her, stay with her, made love to her, he knew that those chills, affection and concern for her, was love - O love you too J! - They went back to kissing and once again they made love. Daryl grabbed the waist of Jules. She on top of him, riding his dick slowly, looking into his eyes, his blue eyes - You look so hot! I love looking at your tits while you ride me! - Daryl grabbed the breasts of Jules, she moaned, began to ride him faster, deeper, made Daryl moaned more - Jules Come, let me get over you now. I want to make you scream! - He shoved his cock into her with such force that made her moan loud. As he moved in and out of her pussy, I could feel his cum coming - Damn Jules, I will come again! - Daryl was becoming crazy, get in and out fasterand stronger on Jules pussy, wild until finally released his hot cum inside her - This is so good to feel your hot cum inside me Daryl! - He lay on top of her, played, recovering forces - You make me lose control princess! - He turned to face Jules - You also make me lose my head Daryl - And they kissed and were lying some more time until - now how about we go get those cigarettes? I'm really into a drink! - Daryl said as he put his clothes - I think a great idea babe! - Jules spoke as he placed the clothes and boots back -


	6. A little jealous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a little jealousy to spice things up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to leave a bit of Zombies and focus more on the couple's relationship. Leaving a little bit funny and also sexiest!

Even Jules having an affair with Daryl, they have not yet left the rest of the survivors in prison know. While they were there, always keeping as a friendship, sometimes between games, but never showed intimacy, such as kissing or hugging more significant. That began to bother Jules somehow, she did not like how women looked at him, sometimes she get away, not to send any of those women "take in the ass". "I'm tired of this bullshit ..." she thought, as she came out of her cell and headed for the dining spot, while walking saw that Daryl was sitting at a table eating an apple while some "nymphets" close to him were looking and gossiping. Then Jules sat between Daryl table andthe chairs there where the bitches - You saw? What strong arms! ! You imagine him grabbing that delights that should be? - Said one of the bitches - I think I'll give something to him ... You know talk, look and his eye and ask for him fuck me! - The oldest of them laughed as she spoke - But folks, he and all that brunette, Jules I think, the blue eyes, whit big breasts, that Brian says that she looks like a "Goddess", it seems she has something whit Daryl - The newest blonde spoke -What? Will hope not! How can I ever have sex with him if this competition? - The oldest of them spoke and looked at Jules.

They were looking for Jules, and analyzing for about five minutes, Daryl realized by the expression of Jules that her patience was hanging by a thread. When he tried to somehow circumvent the situation, Jules turned to the nymphets and without any patience snapped - Lost something here? Or are confusing me with Daryl? Or rather I'm messing up the vision? - The three swallowed dry, Jules in one leap up, went to their direction, Daryl stand up and went after analyzing slowly, just watched, Rick and the rest of the survivors, including Jules's bests friends, Maggie and Glen. - Jules, Nothing! We were just talking about how good it is to have someone to hunt for us! After all he is who bring us food ... - The oldest and the most pronounced whore spoke - Really? You will lie like that? - Jules stopped opposite to them, all now standing, facing each other - Bullshit! I was just wondering if you and Daryl have something going on with you twoo! He is available? - That crazy thought that she was what? She was the size of Jules, clear brown hair, brown eyes, thin as a rail, she think she was the queen of the land - I do not know It! But I am available to punch on your face! Bitch! - At this time Jules put his hand on her knife and then felt arms around her, it was Daryl - Calm Jules! - He tried to contain Jules, but she again uttered a lot of words - You no shame ? I would be ashamed to be in your shoes bitch! Ridiculous! Speaking to the seven winds you want to have sex with him? Who do you think you are? Everyone heard that your pussy is boiling! By Daryl! Bitch! Fucking cow! For you to stay with him, you idiot, you will need more than a loose pussy! Needs to be a real woman! Think like a woman! Understand a real man! Not just open your legs! You are ridiculous! Her friends are ridiculous and should be ashamed to be with you! Do you know why? Why stand beside someone who offers like this in a small community like this, still more to a man would not give two shits for you! He ignores you! I would be ashamed to be your friend! Fucking whore! - Jules tried to quit all forms of the strong arms of Daryl, but in vain, after vomiting all those words, all she wanted was to hang that bitch - Daryl bring Jules inside before she shoot the head of Miranda - Hershel called Daryl who carried the angry Jules - Let me just put my hands on her neck a little bit! - Jules was charged by Daryl, he tried to hold back laught - No, you will not make it! - While Jules was charged to her cell, Hershel and Carol tried not to laugh, but still could not avoid the joke - Daryl if I were you, there slept the night, if SHE is not able to escape and go hang Miranda! - Hershel told joking - I'll tie her feet before bed beside her! Huh Jules? - Daryl could not help laughing - Laugh! Leave me alone today to see what happens! - Jules argued while Daryl was carrying her - My girl is pissed off today! Best I tie your hands too! - He put her sitting on the bed while he took a breath of air and started laughing sitting on the floor - Why the fuck are you laughing? - Jules was very pissed off - Because I thought it was beautiful the way it is when you're jealous! - He looked for her like to "I want you" - Beautiful? So beauty, let me finish the scene of jealousy! - She rose fast - No, no and no! You will stay and will breathe, calm down before you kill someone besides the walkers! -

After he spoke, sealed a kiss on the mouth of Jules. What they did not realize was that they were half in and half out of the cell Jules. The kiss was so intense that they did not realize the crowd behind them. While Daryl leaned against the wall kissing Jules was rolling hotter and hotter until a voice interrupted them - UHUMMMM!! I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think you two would be nice fornicate inside the cell, and not out with everyone to watch! What do you think? - Rick seemed a bit annoyed - Sorry Rick .... is that we did not realize we were outside! - Daryl got red cheeks and Jules put her hands in her mouth hiding laughter - So you're Together!! Ahhhhh that shit! - Miranda appeared among the audience - OMG!!! You came here to take a beating? Getting kicked in the butt? Because if it was I'm willing to offer you that! Whore! - Jules was heading to Miranda when Daryl interrupted in the middle of everyone and decided to make a statement - - Before Miranda gets shot in the head, I would like to make clear that I and Jules are together! A few days ago already ... We wanted to keep between us for a few more days, but this crazy bich open the fuck mouth to talk shit to MY Jules, know you're all just finding out - Daryl was interrupted - Oh no hell no! I will not have a chance with the lovely Jules? - Brian did not know the size of the danger that talking without thinking .... - You have a problem with that? Huh? Douchebag! Asshole! I'll hit an arrow on your head! - The shack was armed - Daryl What your problem? You will not split? - Daryl grabbed the crossbow and pointed to Brian - Stop! Brian get out of here! Share? Are you crazy? I am not an object and Daryl will hit you if you stay here! Get out of here you clown! Daryl, love, look at me! Turn it down! We go to the watchtower for you to breathe! - Jules held the empty hand of Daryl as they walked to the tower - Now I know why you wanted to hit Miranda! I hated to hear that asshole looking to get you princess! - Daryl looked sad - Daryl look at me! - Jules gently grabbed his face and kissed Daryl mouth - You! It's you that I want! It's you I want to sleep whit! It's you who I want to make love! It's you that I love! I want you! Only you! - Daryl put his hands in black and soft hairs of Jules, and was down to her waist, then made lovingly on her face. He kissed her, an urgent kiss, their mouths increasingly united - I love you too J! MY! Forever mine! - He began to bend down and kiss her neck, going to her breasts, kissing on her top down to her lovely belly - Lie Jules! - He ordered. As she lay, Daryl took off his jacket, shirt and opened the zipper of his pants and then gently pulled the pants of Jules climbed her top letting those beautiful tits, large, round, with roses nipples exposed - Beautiful! I love these tits! - Daryl stroked her breasts pulled her nipples and then dropped them in the mouth, making her moan , for other survivors who could hear them. He and she did not care - Today we're making love! - Daryl put his dick at the entrance of her pussy - So kiss me as you penetrate me! - As he put his big hard cock inside her pussy, Jules moaned and bit her lips - Come here! let me kiss your mouth! - He penetrated her with intensity, found her point, fucked, groaned along with her - I'm almost J! - Jules moaned with each movement, her pussy dripped from so wet she was - Come! Come, cum inside me! - Daryl tightened her breasts and then as never he ejaculated, moaning loudly, and then lying on her bulky and beautiful breasts - Wow! You have the best pussy around! You drive me crazy! - Daryl kissed Jules and then they ended up sleeping on the floor of the tower, with only Daryl poncho covering their naked bodies.


	7. Kidnapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter some conflicts and some despair will emerge. Does Rick will know how to deal with his new nemesis? What Daryl will do when he finds out that Jules was kidnapped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all of you my beautiful people! Today we have a lot of action and conflict here, some familiar characters will emerge, and many surprises ahead.   
> PS: Do not stop reading! I promise that the end of the chapter is worth it! 
> 
> A Kiss for everyone!

Jules decided to go in search of some supplies with Glen, leaving Maggie and Daryl waiting for them in prison - Jules So ..... Are you in the mood for romance! - Glen was always playful and responsive - I guess I'm not the only one! - Jules replied in jest - I'm happy for you, Daryl is now much easier to get along! He smiles, laughs, he talks to everyone around him, made friends. Friendships that are relaxing, not some bitch hitting on! He loves you and would never cheat on you! - Glen laughed and talked, Jules could not contain her happiness - I love it Glen! Now I know what that feeling in such a time .... I understand what you feel and Maggie. This urgency on being together, this despair, fear! We do not know what tomorrow will be like .... Especially now .... - As they follow the road and talked distracted, come to a small village, abandoned houses, wrecked cars, some lost walkers - Let , get in and out quickly! - Glen went ahead and Jules ago, searched three houses, found some medicine, blankets, canned within the expiration date, knives, and some pillows - Come on Jules ... Jules? - She was right behind him - Jules? Jules? - Where was she? - OMG! JULES! - Glen ran by, he cried desperately named of Jules, came into every house they were, and at last found one of her arms, seemed to be a clue, a hint - She was kidnapped .... But how? She was here with me! - He then ran to the car and made his way to the prison at high speed. As he approached began to honk, Carl opened the gates quickly, Rick and Daryl came running - What happened? Where's Jules? - Daryl went blank, expressionless - Where is she? - He screamed - I was with her behind me, just went into a room and when I returned she was gone, I looked everywhere and not found it, just found one of her arms, and is without any ammo .... - Glen tried to hold back the tears - No! Hell no! I'm going after her! Even if it is in hell! - Daryl took his beast and followed up the bike, when he was interrupted by Rick - We're all gone together with you! Go ahead we will follow you! - So Daryl, Rick, Glen, Maggie and Michonne were looking for Jules, "I'll find you princess! Not that costs my own life!" These were the thoughts of Daryl as he follow the road with his bike and whit the others beside him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-You hit very strong in her head Merle! No need to do that! - Jack wondered Merle - She's tough, you saw how she punched me? She can handle! And we're not doing anything wrong! We have saved her! - Jules was becoming conscious, she opened her eyes, and saw two male figures in the front seat of the car, she was scared, she wanted to know what they would be doing with it? Her hands were tied behind her back, she felt a very sharp pain in her head - Where are you taking me? Who are you? - She only managed to speak these words, among the whispers - You woke up? Do not worry princess, we will do no harm for you! We will only take you to a safe place! - Merle had a sarcastic smile - I already had one! My god ... Daryl ... Daryl .... - Jules fainted calling Daryl - What did you say? - Merle seemed surprised to hear the name of Daryl - What was Merle? - Jack tried to understand the confusion on the face of Merle - She spoke the name of my younger brother ..... DARYL .... Shit!!! Where she know him? Why is she calling him? - Merle stopped the car and looked at the beautiful brunette in the back seat - If it is what I'm thinking, Daryl should already be very close to find us! - .....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- The trail follows here, let's hit the road! - Daryl signaled and continued to ride the bike in your head, his only goal was to find Jules, "She's alive, I know that!" He thought as head over the bike down the road - Rick ... What do you think? She is alive? - Maggie asked, concerned, among the tears falling from her eyes - Yes! Daryl would know if she was dead, only the marks of the ground and the trail ... - Rick also felt a very strong grip, fear overcame him. What would do Daryl if something really bad happened to Jules? He would probably lose his mind - Let's be positive, for Daryl !All of you do not Show negativity! He does not need it now! - Rick explained to others while driving - Look a car up ahead! Daryl is stopping! - Michonne pointed at each other while they stopped the car .... - It was here that car ... I'm sure! I can smell it .... Not long ago they left, maybe a few minutes! And it was in that direction. - Daryl pointed to the woods - Then we will do the following, Glen stay's here and takes care of the cars with Maggie, Iwill go whit you and Michonne into the woods and rescue Jules! - Daryl led Rick and Michonne in the woods, following the tracks until they came near a large rock - The tracks end here! Jules! Jules! It's me! Daryl! Where are you? - He shouted, despair overwhelmed him - Daryl don't scream! Will attract walkers! Calm down! -They scoured the area until they had a SURPRISE - Look! I told you he would find us! HAHA! If it is not Darylinda!! Hey Liddo D! Did you miss me? - Daryl pointed the beast to Merle, discredited - Merle? What fuck? You came back from the dead or what? Shit! I thought you had died there in Atlanta! - Merle smiled and said - No I did not die! I just got a sword in place of the hand! Thanks to T.! And the Lord General at your side! - Rick Michonee and not lowered their weapons - What are you doing here Merle? - Daryl began to get impatient - What Darylinda? Are not you glad to see me? - Merle was always sarcastic, and it did not help much - I'll stay if you don't hurt Jules! - Daryl knew she was there, hidden right next to them - Ahhh! The beautiful brunette! I always knew you dug brunettes! But I never thought you would be able to stay with a beautiful woman like that brother! - Merle began to approach increasingly Daryl - Liddo D. ... You think I hurt a woman? Never! Imagine, a woman like that? Hot like that? No! - Rick stood by Daryl, still pointing the gun at Merle - Let's face, where is she? Daryl does not need it! Let her come with him! - Rick argued, wanted to reach out and deal with Merle - Officer Rick Grimes! Your's negotiating tactics will not work here! - Rick did not know what to do - What do you want? You must want something! - Michonne ruled - Wow! We have a samurai here! What a beautiful samurai! We have in this camp of you a beautiful samurai and a beautiful Snipper! I want to go to the location that you are! How do! That's the deal ... I'll return the hot girlfriend of Daryl, if me and my friend Jack went with you for this camp full of celebrities! - Sarcasm Merle did not stop! - First let me see her! I hope she's looks pretty big bro! - Daryl lowered his crossbow, knew how to deal with Merle - Your order is an order your highness! Hey Jack! Bring Miss December here! - Jack out of hiding with Jules walking beside him, she seemed weak, had scratches on her arms, mark of blood down her face - But what the fuck did you do to her? She is bleeding on her face! Is scratching on her arms?! Merle your asshole! You hurt her! In exchange for what? - Daryl was enraged, put a knife to the neck of his brother - Calm Liddo D! She punched me right in the middle of the face! I had to defend myself! - Merle had the lamest excuse in the world - You are protected against a girl? A girl? Really? My girl!I swear I'll flay you! - Daryl was prevented by Rick - Daryl she's there in front of you, grab her and we come to terms with it! There's a guy with a gun pointed to the head of Jules! - She seemed very weak, the tears kept falling from her face - Daryl please, for me! - Jules spoke between sobs and tears, he looked at her, his heart was broken to see the woman he loves, hurt, crying and scared - Ok! You come with us, but bring my Jules and you two go ahead so I can keep an eye on you - Jack took Jules to Daryl, he grabbed her so hard and let a few tears fall - I thought I had lost you, princess! I'm sorry for not taking care of you! - Daryl for the first time in many years, wept, not tears of sadness, but of joy and relief - You! Remember? I never stopped believing in you! It wasn't your fault, love! - Jules seemed so weak that her legs were protesting her to stand - Come, I'll take you on my back! - Daryl took Jules on is arms and followed Rick and the others until the cars - I love you J!I will never leave your side! - And so they went until the cars, where Glen and Maggie waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl joined with Jules on his arms at the cellblock, he laid her on his bed, took off the boots of her foot, and covered her with a blanket - Daryl, what you need? - Carol and Hershel were on the cell - I need a bucket of water, any medicine for pain, healing and something for her to eat! - Hershel was provide the medicines while Carol was looking for the water bucket - How is she? - Rick entered the cell, he looked worried, and behind him came Maggie and Glen - Jules, dear, how are you? - Maggie were like a sister to Jules - Improved! Thank people for coming to save me! And for all of you not left Daryl go alone! I am grateful! - She was with the hurt on her head open head open and the blood began to drip down her face - Love Do not move! - As he was affectionate with her, no one has ever been so kind to her as well - Ok babe! - Rick and the others left her alone with Daryl . Carol brought the bucket and cloth, Hershel gave some pain medication for her and Daryl began wiping the blood that trickled down those beautiful eyes - Are this an ugly bruise? I feel the blood drain from my eyes .... - Jules knew she was with a beautiful head injury - Do not worry, it will heal and you'll be fine! - Daryl finished cleaning her face - I know! Would you lie to me? I'm cold and I want to hug me! - Daryl lie next to her then kissed her and felt to sleep! :)


	8. A different day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been quiet in prison, they were all well and Rick led without any problem. But a request for unexpected help, did Rick feel what the world would be a better place again. Or at least sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new chapter will be pure romance! Enjoy it! ;D

Another new day in prison, things went very well, no threats, increasingly survivors arrived, the prison was well looked and everyone was happy.  
Rick was sitting at a table outside, admiring the place he and his friends built, a safe place as a community. While sitting sensed the presence of someone - Hey Rick. Can I talk to you alone? - It was Daryl, indicating Rick to follow him - Of course! - Both walked towards the plantation, and there Daryl asked Rick a big favor - Really? Of course I'll help you with that! - Rick smiled while talking with his good friend, Daryl - I thank you man! Do not let anyone find out! - Daryl realized that Michonne was walking along Maggie, Glenn, Carol and Carl - Guys, let's eat? Glen and I'm gonna to stand on guard while you eat and then we had lunch. - Maggie was always smiling, it seemed that nothing could achieve her smile and her soul - Thank you Maggie. Let's go Daryl. - While some were eating, the other two went to lunch, Carl was the piggies playing with cubs, was a distraction he acquired.

\- Good morning folks! I think I overslept ... - Jules joined with others, sitting next to Daryl - Good morning sleepyhead - He gave her a kiss on the cheek and it made her blush - Good morning handsome - Daryl rarely smiled, but when he smiled, all knew the reason, Jules, the big reason - Slept well babe? - He was so caring - I slept and you love? Up early today, did not see you leaving the cell - The way they looked at each other was pure love - I did not want to wake you up early after what happened that day, even more now that you are better. - Jules spent a few days in bed while recovering from the blow on her head, and the wound healed - So thank you babe! - She returned with a kiss on the corner on the mouth of Daryl - At your service! - Everyone admired as the two of them were in love, so in love that neither of them remembered the presence of Rick, Carol, Michonne, Beth, Hershel, Judith and all the others - I'll go hunting in the afternoon, along with Rick, and I want you stay at home, you can not go out doing a heavy duty. Get it? - Daryl slightly his hands on Jules perfect face, her blue eyes, almost white tom, left him to his knees for her - Okay, but at least I can help with the food and cleaning.Right Hershel? - Hershel smiled at the statement made by her - Of course my dear! But as I consider you as one of my daughters, I'll keep an eye on you! I do not want you have a relapse! - Jules winked at Hershel, and all started laughing - Okay Daddy! - When she said this, Hershel up from where he was and went for a tight hug on Jules - You are very important to everyone! Especially for me, Maggie and Daryl! And you sir Dixon, take good care of her boy! - Hershel looked at Daryl and his face was like someone saying "I'll take care!" 

After a few more minutes of conversation and laughter, it was time for Rick and Daryl left for the hunt - Come on Rick! - He said lifting - Come on! - Rick was soon after, but before Daryl went to say goodbye to Jules - I love you! - He said in her ear and then gave a soft kiss on her lips - I love you too! Take care and watch out! - She saw him then depart, get on the bike and follow Rick on his truck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- It's here Rick - Daryl pointed to one of the empty shops in the mall - So let's go, I'll cover you, go ahead - Rick pointed to Daryl move on. They then saw that some walkers approached and then had to finish them all - WOW! That was close! Now go and grab what you need to Daryl. - While looking at the store what Daryl wanted, Rick saw up ahead a shop of products for children and babies full and open - I'm right there in the store of babies! - That was full of accessories, diapers, baby formula, pacifiers, toys, clothes, blankets and that children need,Rick found Daryl on the hall - You got what you wanted? - Daryl showed what is for Rick - Dude! Gorgeous! It will be very nice when they find out! - Then they roamed over the place and found completely filled stores things - Let's get all these blankets, and lead to prison! I saw a pharmacy down there, come on - So they went in and found many pharmacy remedies, it would help all the prison - We have about 400 remedies, all stock here in the stands! It seems that nobody came scour these places! They are all full and almost no walker in here! - Daryl pointed to another store, clothes as he spoke - Come on! Take all the clothes you can! -They then took many boxes and put clothes and more clothes inside. Clothing for children, babies and adults, underwear, Daryl stopped for a few minutes and took some sexy things to wear Jules - These here I separated for the occasion ... - He showed for Rick as he placed a black lace bra on head - I think it will get better in Jules! - Rick laughed and they continued to pick up more things, all kinds of clothing and some shoes - I hope it all fits in the truck! - They then left the mall and began packing up the truck, tie anyway so nothing fell out on the road - Come back here with more people and empty this place has plenty to be caught here! - Rick said, entering the truck is started up, Daryl was on the bike and has moved on.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the prison, were greeted with applause, nobody ever came up with as many things as they come - Where found all this? - Carol wondered amazed - An abandoned shopping, and has many shops full, few walkers, we can empty the place in a day! - Rick talked many excited and wanted to go help - You can count on us Rick! - Some survivors screamed - You're back! - Jules jumped on his lap and kisses Daryl - I'm back! Never stay without you! - And she kissed back - Come let me show you something that I found for us - He then took a large bag and one large box and took them into the cell - Wow! Blankets, pillows, sheets! Found many wonderful things Mr. Dixon! Loved it all! You are perfect! - She sat on his lap and started kissing him intensely - Before we start making love J. .. I want to give you this bag ... You put what's inside and then meet me in the watchtower in an hour! - He handed the bag and left the cell. Jules opened the bag and then saw a lot of lingerie, black, white, light pink, dark pink, turquoise blue, dark blue, but together with a black garter belt, corset, thin half drew attention "My God, He chose all these lingerie for me? They tlook good! But I think I know what he wants me to wear! "thought Jules.She went to bathe, put the body in black lingerie, then jeans and a white tank top over it, and went to the tower, coming up there, was amazed at what she saw - Daryl! This is beautiful! - When she entered she saw that the place had a white duvet on the floor next to some red cushions, candles, and what looked like a bottle of wine with two glasses - Say that mall had many useful things for the occasion today! - He held hands with Jules and followed until the middle of the blanket and knelt there - Jules, you agree to be mine forever? Being Ms. Jules Dixon? - He then pulled out a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket, just beautiful. Jules with tears in her eyes, along knelt with Daryl and kissed him - Of course I accepted! I accept! I love you! - They kissed and began to lie on the quilt - I love you Lady Dixon! - 

Jules then stood in front of Daryl, he lay enjoying the scenery - Well my dear husband, because this surprise you did for me, it's only fair I repay you ... - While speaking Jules took the top off , then boots and finally her jeans, getting that set of black lingerie, the bra leaving those beautiful pair of large breasts sexy and well placed, the garter belt marking the beautiful legs of Jules and black lace panties involving her pussy and perfect ass - OMG!!! I really want to fuck you! A lot! I want to fuck you until tomorrow! The whole night! You are killing! I love you Jules! AHHH how I love! - Daryl took Jules in his arms and laid her on the makeshift bed on the floor, started kissing her belly, but did not draw any number of beautiful lingerie, only the bra - You will stay with this lingerie, I'll just take your bra because I love these tits out, shaking while I fuck you! - Jules moaned with each touch of Daryl, he had a wild look, his blue eyes were now whit pupil, dark, wild - Is all I want babe! Fuck me, please! - The kiss was intense, Daryl left Jules almost breathless, kissed her intensely, lips together, exploring one another.

He then stood naked with his dick loose, horny, big, a big stick, leaving Jules with her mouth open. She's seen him naked several times, but his dick like that, looked like it would explode, in a good way - WOW!! - Were the only words she could say - Wow is what you will scream while I'm getting into you! Fuking you! - He then pulled her up to his waist, started to put his fingers on her clit, opening the lips of her pussy, rubbing gently, then began to lick, suck and put three fingers. Daryl was great about it - Jezus! That's good! You're great at it! - Jules gasped and moaned, and he loved how he made her feel. After leaving her very wet and wanting it more, Daryl kissed Jules on her lips, she tasted her own pussy on her mouth. The kiss was almost indecent, she could feel his dick at the entrance of her pussy, but before he put it, Jules decided that she would suck him - Before you fuck me I want to suck you babe! - She then turned him lying on the floor, kissing the breastplate them she arrive at his hard cock, gave light kisses on the head and then began to lick, untils she began to swallow deep, hard, leaving Daryl to the brink of insanity, he held her hair and fucked her face madly, until - Stop! I want to fuck you before I cum! - Then he pulled her gently the duvet, and without that this time her breathing, put his dick in her pussy hard, in and out, fucking wild, sucking her nipples, he groaned deep in his throat like an animal, Jules screamed his name - Love! I want to fuck your ass! I love that ass! - Jules stopped a second and gave a smile and looked at him - You need an invitation? - Daryl smiled in a naughty way, turned Jules face down, slowly put his dick in her ass, she moaned with pleasure and he once again began to lose his head, fucking her increasingly and coming to ecstasy - I'm almost there Jules! I love that ass! I'll cum on it! - Daryl gave slaps on the ass of Jules and she moaned louder, took pleasure in all that wilderness, wild sex that they both liked. Daryl then came to ecstasy, moaning like crazy, and Jules along with him. He then lay on her back with a smile and she smiled with her eyes closed and felt his kiss on her neck - I loved our honeymoon Mr. Dixon! - He rolled off her and lay beside her giving one more kiss, and taking the wine and glasses - A toast to the two of us and our marriage! - Daryl said as they toasted and drank a nice glass of wine.


	9. The inconvenient.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle being clueless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry for the short chapter .... Lots rush these days! But I promise you this weekend I write better and more hesitant as well!   
> Ps: I'll make new stories with Daryl and reader / Y / Name, for you have fun! Among other new stories that will getting ready! Kisses and Kisses

\- How? You really "married"? Now you are Ms Dixon? - Maggie looked incredulous, but at the same time happy - Yes all Dixon! Dixonized! - Jules was happy, could not stop smiling - Well now we have another serious couple here in this prison! - Both smiled and hugged - Congratulations dear! - Maggie was happy for her friend, could not stop smiling at her, she knew how much it meant to Jules - Thank you Maggie! - And arm in arm both left out of the cells and there they found her greatest loves talking and realized that by Glen and Daryl seemed very excited - Dude!I would never imagine you get married! Thought you were the type who just got and done! - Dary laugh with the comment of Glen - I was, but then she showed up and everything changed man! Life made sense! And OMG, she is breathtaking! - They did not realize the two of their girls close by - I know how it is! Maggie every time she appears, wow, I lose ground! I go into a trance ... As if it would make sense for everything in my life! Wonderful, she is wonderful, I say to myself! - Glen then realized the girls right behind them - Did you hear the conversation of others is ugly? - He said jokingly as he walked to Maggie and hugged her. Daryl does the same to Jules - Sorry! It was not our intention to disrupt the romance of you! - Maggie laughed and laughed and laughed along whit Glen - And you look beautiful! How you feel about me? - Daryl had a line of sarcasm and joy on the lips - I feel that you are my world! - Jules said sincerely, looking into his eyes, without diverting - You are my world too J! - And started kissing intensely until - AHHH you get a room! - Glen said as he took Maggie on his lap and get out walking and laughing - And we will! - Daryl also said taking Jules on his lap and taking them to the cell. Already in the cell, while they took the clothes from each other until a huge noise interrupted the two - What's this? - They were both dressed and left again running to the outside of the cells and there saw Merle and Jack, trained some shots in drums - But what the fuck you're doing Merle? - Daryl approached outraged - Training shots! What's the problem? - Merle showed he did not care one to attract attention from the place where they were - Are you retarded or what? "What" it's not! - Daryl pulled guns on both and went back to the cells, Jules just watched from afar - Darylinda! Stop being boring! You are in PMS? - Merle said laughing while watching the reaction of Daryl - Hey Merle! Why you will not take up your ass? - She then dropped unprecedented - What did you say to me? - Now he followed up toward her - I said and I repeat ... YOU HAVE TO GO TAKE IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR ass! - Merle was disgusted - Are you crazy? - Daryl returned stalls and watched the fight of his brother, with his wife - I'm crazy, I never said I was not! But be retarded this way only you! - Jules did not brake in stock, she never had - Daryl control your wife! - Merle ordered his brother, now he was face to face with Jules - I do not control her! And if I were you I'd stay away! - Merle saw battle was lost and headed to the cells - You can not keep quiet ... - Daryl hugged Jules - No! I do not like the way he talks to you! - Jules then lightly kissed the face of Daryl - Let's relax! And continue where we left off ... After all I have not seen you naked today and it's bothering me! - Then they went to the cells and there were the usual good sex.


	10. Part of me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some problems in prison has to be solved, such as Rick and the other survivors have dealt with this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a while I managed to get the story on the day! I hope you are enjoying it! And yes, our couple is in the chapter and yes they will have a spicy moment! Enjoy it! Kisses!

It was a cold morning, the breeze of the morning left a trail of discomfort, the sound of birds and walkers took place gradually,waking up the survivors. Rick with a glass of water in hand, was standing against one of the watchtowers, watching the number of walkers increased every day, as more people alive, more walkers. He tought on his mind any option that would help improve the problem, but nothing seemed to help, so he decided to go talk to Daryl.  
See that Daryl wasn't there, but obviously was very likely easy find him on the cell of his wife. While walking, waving to all, Rick always was well received. People offered some coffee, some food and some of the ladies offered a hug to him. Rick saw Beth, and she was already standing with Judith in her lap, giving her a bottle with milk, as she sang a song, and beside her was Carl, he read some comic books and took a juice that Carol had done  
\- Good morning, Dad!  
\- Good morning Carl, sleep well?  
\- Yes sir! And you?  
\- I slept well. Carl ...  
\- Yes ...  
\- You saw Daryl?  
\- I think he's still sleeping.  
\- But he is not in his cell.  
\- Dad .... Please ... Even I know he is sleeping on Jules cell, or should I say, Ms. Dixon cell!  
\- I thought the same. I'll go wake him up, I need help to figuring out what to do with the fence.  
\- Ok dad ... Good luck.  
\- Thanks kid!

Rick walked over to their cell, and before entering he thought "I better inform to them that I am here, before entering", then he calmly knocked on the cell grid, and soon after, he heard someone raise the bed.  
\- Good morning Rick, why did you not come in?  
\- Morning Jules! I thought I'd better warn my arrival. I did not want to get you both out off guard.  
\- Oh I get it. Please feel free.  
\- I wanted to talk with Daryl ...  
\- What's up Rick.  
\- Hey Daryl, I need to talk to you.  
Jules realized that the conversation was private, and before they realized she retired.  
\- I'll help Carol with the coffee. Bye U Guys!  
\- So what do you wanna talk to me?  
\- Daryl, the fence is a very worrying situation.  
\- I figured it out yesterday man ... We have many survivors, and maybe that's attracting walkers.  
\- I thought the same thing ...  
\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP !!!!!! 

They then heard screams coming from the other cell block, both ran and with them, Jules, Maggie, Glen and Tyresse, go soon after to see what is the problem. When everyone arrived they encountered a hell, walkers everywhere, people running, crying children locked in their cells. Rick then took the first step to deal with all those zombies, soon after the others followed.

The confusion was intense, while Carol drove people out of the block, Maggie prevented the arrival of more walkers near the exit. Glen opened space between the aisles to help all in passing through the gates out, and Jules, with an ax in her hands, almost burst the skull of several walkers, trying to reach the kids. Daryl and Rick faced about twenty walkers in the lower part of the cell, and Rick realized that some of the walkers were actually survivors of the prison. Daryl killed walkers down and threw some arrows in the other at the top to provide cover for Jules. She was almost close to the cell of the children when she was attacked by a walker hidden in a cell - Shit! - She held the walker chest preventing him from biting her, and with the other hand she held the strong ax and with a single move hit the head of the walking sack of bones.  
\- Jules! Are you okay?  
\- Yes Daryl! Watch out!  
Another walker coming toward Daryl and Rick stopped giving a clear shot to the head of it.  
\- Thanks man!  
\- You're welcome friend!  
Rick dribbled some walkers, threw for another and others withdrew from cells farther down the block.  
\- Boys come with me! Stay behind me and observe if any walker comes after us!  
\- Jules I'm scared!  
\- Do not be Chad! I'm here and downstairs Rick and Daryl await us.  
\- Jules you will protect us?  
\- Yes! I will at all costs! 

Jules then waved Daryl she would go down with the kids, he was prepared and left the area clean so she came down with the kids. Maggie saw that Jules brought the kids and told Glen and Carol  
\- Guys, prepare, Jules is bringing the children.  
\- Maggie's all clear!  
\- Ok Carol!  
\- Jules, you can come!  
Jules decide then it was time to go, she pointed to Daryl and Rick to follow. Rick closed the back gate and revised the cells looking for a lost walker. He saw that there was no danger and then followed the others to the exit. When they were outside, Rick can see the chaos, it may have been a sign that something very wrong was happening in the prison.  
\- Hey man, you realized that the walkers were actually ex survivors?  
\- I realized that Daryl. Better go talk to Hershel, maybe he can think of some reason or solution.  
\- I agree. And over the fence, such that reinforce with wood?  
\- Wood and some metal pipes that are scattered throughout the the prison.  
\- Great, I'll ask for help to Tyresse to collect the pipes with me.

\- Yes do it Daryl .... I'll ask for the help of Glen and Maggie with the woods.  
\- Ok man.  
\- And Jules?  
\- She needs some rest, yesterday she came in those days .... And she got those crazy woman cramps.  
\- I understand. But tomorrow she needs to cover, Maggie and Carol at night in the watchtower.  
\- She will be there, be sure.  
\- So it's all right. I'll talk to some people to know what happened and then go straight to the Hershel. After talking with Glen and Maggie.  
\- Let me know if you need anything else.  
\- Thanks bro, I notice.  
\- Rick .... thanks for saving me.  
\- Whenever you need bro. 

Daryl then went to Jules to see if she could figure out what had happened. When he finally approached her, he realized that something very wrong was happening.  
\- Jules? Babe?  
\- Hey babe ....  
\- What's wrong?  
\- Daryl, I think I figured out what happened ....  
\- What it is?  
\- The walkers inside, all were survivors.... I knew these people ...  
\- And do you have any idea what happened?  
\- I think maybe someone has been sick and transmitted the virus through the air ... It made killed the majority of people and turned them in walkers ..... It just might be this.... Something very serious is happening here Daryl. ....  
\- I need to report this to Rick!  
\- You need to! Before place the bandana to cover your face in the process of respiration, this disease is transmitted so sure by the air. And see if anyone or more people had coughing, fever or any other symptom like this.  
\- Yes, and I will ask for Beth isolate her with Judith on the block of offices.  
\- That, excellent idea, Judith is the weakest member, she need to be protected and be distant of all o f us.  
\- Ok J. See you on our cell.  
\- Ok Daryl.  
The following days were troubled in prison, many deaths, confusion, and now a new problem.  
An epidemic was spreading around the place, the people affected were isolated in block C and were being cared by Hershel and one of the survivors who was a doctor. Rick and the others, brought supplies, medicines, that was on nearby searches by the prison. But as the days went by, the drugs were getting scarce, and the only solution was to start looking at more distant places or cities a little more distant. 

Daryl and Jules were always in search every day, both went in search for remedies and supplies, they tried to somehow help alleviate the problem. Rick followed the advice of Hershel, and prepared teas and helped in the search. He was distressed, scared with the situation, and worried about that gets worse. But Rick never lost the focus and all that he asked, would always have four special people who were always ready to help, I'm talking about Daryl, Jules, Maggie and Glen, they always helped, whenever chased than needed, even that costs their lives, for the greater good.  
Daryl had come along to a search with Glen, both were tired, it was an extremely dangerous and tiring day, all they both wanted was to be with their wives. Glen went to his cell, while Daryl proceeded towards Michonne, who had returned from a search behind the Governor.  
\- Can not find anything?  
\- No .... I tried, but the tracks are fading.  
\- Michonne, I think you should slow down a bit.  
\- I'm tired of going after him, but the hate I feel, motivates me to continue.  
\- I know that, but now, we need you here too!  
\- I came today and saw what's going on. You can not find more drugs?  
\- No ...  
\- I saw a university that has more or less about an twenty five miles from here ....  
\- It would be very risky, we need more people.  
\- How about tomorrow we go talk to Rick about it? Maybe he can help us and some people can go too.  
\- I can see it ....  
\- I know ....  
\- Now I'll try to find Jules.  
\- No need to search! She is in the watchtower.  
\- As I have not seen?  
\- You must be very tired.  
\- Probably so!  
\- Thank Michonne!  
\- Anytime!  
Jules sat on the balcony of the tower, she seemed to be dozing, the days have been exhausting for her. Daryl stood there for a moment watching how she looked peaceful in her dreams. That beautiful face being lit by the moon, it would be horrible to wake her, but he was longing to spend some time alone with her. Daryl then decided to sit next to her and put her on his lap, that made Jules wakes up, and she woke with a big smile on her face when she saw that he had returned.  
\- I was already worried.  
\- So I figured it out J.  
\- Daryl, I love when you take me in your arms.  
\- No shit! And why this stuff now?  
\- Because I feel safe in your arms.  
\- Great, is what I always wanted! 

\- How was the search?  
\- Tiring, dangerous, tense ..... I'll summarize for you, I'm finished and I need to relax!  
\- Need to relax?  
\- Yes my love!  
\- Why are you closing your eyes?  
\- I'll take a nap like yours! Jules Shiiiiiiii my love! 

Jules decides that there was another way to relax, and she knew how to let the good relaxed Daryl. She then decided to get off his lap and lay her head on his legs. Jules started down the zipper of him, and Daryl opened one eye and just watched as Jules encouraged his friend downstairs.  
Before long Daryl have a strong erection. He held the long hair of Jules while she swallowed his cock gently.  
\- Jules! This is incredible!  
He moaned every time she swallowed his dick hard. As movements were getting more intense, Daryl felt he would cum, then grabbed harder her hair, causing her to swallow up the entire dick down the throat, and then after a few strokes, Daryl released his seed, in the mouth of Jules.  
\- And that's...... That's relaxing!  
\- Lets do the round two?  
\- Jules? You want more?  
\- Yes!!!!!!!!!!  
\- Hahaha! Come here your naughty, I'm gonna fuck you real good!  
\- And your sleep?  
\- After that.... Sleep it’s over!  
And again, like some kind of tradition they made wild sex in the tower. Resting all this running of the last days.


	11. A different day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epidemic has spread in prison, many survivors died from the disease that hit them. Rick with the other directors of the group decided it was time to look in increasingly remote locations, that the medicines would help improve the health of many who were still apart from others on the block D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this aggravating situation in the prison, our couple will have to make some serious decisions. Will both stay focused and help Rick?   
> This only if you read guys !!!! Enjoy it! ;)

\- We can not stay here looking medical suplies in circles!   
\- But away from the whole group, in searches, is very risky Rick!   
\- I know Hershel! But we have more than twenty people dying of a disease that needs more attention.   
\- Rick, Hershel, we have the last option!   
\- Daryl, this is unfortunately the worst option!   
\- We do not have many options left Rick!   
\- I Know Daryl, but who would in a place like that? It's too risky, that would be a group of at least four good fighters. And we can not lose four good fighters. It's too risky.   
\- I will go then!   
\- Daryl, you can not go alone! And how would you bring so many medicinal supplements alone? And if something happen to you, what will happen to your wife?   
\- Hershel I know, but what if she also catch this disease? What will happen to her? And to me if I lose her?   
\- But you can not go alone!   
\- So we have to think of three other people to go with me!   
\- First of all Daryl, I think you should ask Jules opinion....   
\- Yes I know, she'll probably want to go whit me ... But I do not want to risk her life. I need to have a talk with her soon.   
\- Well my dear friend, I think I'll talk to Michonne and Tyresse to see if they follow you, after all they are very strong and will be of great help, and I'll see who else can go.   
\- I think it would be cool you go talk to Jules today, Daryl ...   
\- I'm going right now, she should be sleeping in our cell, don't worry Hershel. And thank's Rick to go talk to them, I think they will accept to go there.  
Jules slowly woke from a deep sleep. As she stretched, she could feel that Daryl was not beside her, and this made her sit on the bed and tried to think where he would be.   
After a few moments between thoughts, Jules felt a presence in the cell, when she looked straight ahead, she could see Daryl going in, it made her smile.   
\- Good morning princess!   
\- Good morning handsome!   
\- Did you sleep well, J?   
\- I slept very well, despite waking up alone, Mr. Dixon ...   
\- You're beautiful when you do that ugly face.   
\- Thanks for the ugly face!   
\- Silly girl, you're beautiful anyway! At least for me!   
\- And you're beautiful even when you're focused and nervous! I love it when you make that serious frown.   
\- Really?   
\- Yes!   
\- You are very strange sometimes!   
\- You are not very different, Dare! 

Jules gave a kiss on Daryl cheek, he laughed and hugged her, lying in the couple bed makeshift in their cell. He caught her around the waist and started kissing her neck behind, and it made the best chills Jules felt.  
\- Babe, I need to talk to you about something very serious ...   
\- So that's why you're giving me good chills?   
\- No, that I like to do on you!   
\- Well what is it Babe?   
\- Well, remember when Michonne mentioned a medical school a few kilometers from here?   
\- I remember and I also remember that Rick commented that it was a suicide option go there, for medical supplies ...   
\- If it is to go solo or two persons is really dangerous ... But if goes four or five people, things, can be much more easy ....   
\- Where are you going with this conversation Daryl?   
\- I'm going after the medical supplies there, along with Michonne, Tyresse and anyone else that Rick pick ...   
\- I'll go along with you!   
\- No, you will not!   
\- What?   
\- Jules, Babe .... I do not want you to go and risk your life!   
\- And I have to be okay knowing that you go there and you will risk your life?   
\- Love ... I'm not risking my life, I will have more people with me!  
\- You could be going with an army and even then it would be dangerous!   
\- Jules try to understand! We have sick people here, almost dying of a cruel disease. We are out of medicines, Hershel does not know what to do! In between rounds and runs to the small towns here, all of whicheplace used to find drugs we found! There's nothing left, besides the University of Medicine here next! There should be a plethora of drugs! We can help a lot here!   
\- And if you die, who will help me? Any medication for which you fought?   
\- Babe ....   
\- Daryl I do not want you to go! I know that may sound selfish to say, I know there are people dying in here without any medication to help but .... I would not bear to see you leave here and maybe never come back!   
\- Jules ....   
\- It's not fair! For the first time in years I found someone I really love, and who loves me back and now I have to leave hand and let that person take chances and that has a great chance to not see that person anymore? I waited years for you! And I thought you did not exist! And then the world fell apart and I was sure I would never find someone who I fell in love, and then you appear holding this crossbow and blessed with this huge heart .... It is not fair that I have to leave you....  
\- My God! Why did you never tell me?   
\- Because I forgot that there were chances of losing you, and now you put it in question, this fear appeared!   
\- I love you too! And when I saw you for the first time, immediately fell in love with you! I acted like a jerk ignoring you, but then we were hit along, you turned my world! And if for some reason you get sick and I be without you in some way, because I was not behind a salvation, I will never forgive myself and I know I will not live without you!   
\- We are two then!   
\- I can not live in a world where you do not exist Jules!   
\- I also can not live without you!   
\- But I need to do this!   
\- When are you going?   
\- Probably tomorrow morning ...   
\- You have two days, if in two days you do not come back, I'm coming after you!   
\- Ok my love!  
Jules and Daryl started kissing, an urgent kiss, a kiss intense and full of lust, love, passion. Daryl grabs Jules by the neck and suddenly, starts kissing her neck heading toward the breasts and back to the neck going to her mouth, his tongue invading her mouth.   
Jules hands finds Daryl zipper, and she feels his member get out of his jeans. Daryl with one hand strip her blouse, leaving her beautiful breasts out, he goes down his mouth to that beautiful pair of tits and starts kissing and lightly biting Jules sensitive nipples, she moans low, she's feeling the lips of her pussy starting to get wet with pleasure.   
"Take off your shirt." She Whispered to him. Jules wanted to feel every inch of him, Daryl stopped kissing her breasts and obeyed the order that was given, he then took off his shirt, and she gently kissed his neck while her hands beat with a hand job. Daryl felt his legs were giving way increasingly to each stroke that Jules was on his cock. As They made love he kept his arms around her tightly, as if nothing could take it away. He then decided it was time to throw her on the bed with him. He lay down and put her sitting on top of him, it was easy because she was only wearing panties and a blouse, when he entered the cell. Jules came down to kiss him some more, until he broke the kiss and groan "Ride me Jules," Daryl made a request and was soon met by her. As she rode him, she could feel his penis hitting her G spot, what made her come increasingly close to her orgasm. Daryl on the other hand, loved seeing how she looked beautiful on top of him, and how it was good to see that pair of breasts rising and falling with her every move. The walls of her pussy started getting tight, her orgasm was near and Daryl felt she was close to coming, and this meant that he got closer and closer to cum too.   
After a few more times up and down on Daryl's dick, Jules could feel her body surrendering to orgasm pounded through her pussy. Daryl then sat still with his dick inside her, he grabbed Jules and gave some more strokes, until his orgasm came hard and made sure he and Jules would fall lying in bed, she was still lying on top of him, both of them catching their breath.  
Another day dawned in prison, Daryl was sitting in bed, watching Jules. She opened her eyes and then sat down beside him. They stood side by side and in one swift motion, Daryl embraced Jules and gave her a long kiss before getting up. She came after him in the cell door, with only a blanket covering her body, and then grabbed one of his strong arms, Daryl turned to see her face and she kissed him again.   
\- Two days! You have two days! I will go after you if you do not return within 48 hours.   
\- I'll be back in 24 hours and will be well and with all possible medications in order to help everyone here and protect you.   
\- Ok Babe!   
\- Help Rick to take care of here!   
\- I'll help!   
\- Remember, "You are my world!"   
\- And you Daryl are My World!   
\- I love you Jules!   
\- I love you Daryl!   
\- I'll get back to you!   
\- I'll wait two days if you don't come I'm going after my world!   
\- Your world will be here before that!   
  And with another kiss before Daryl leave. The heart of Jules getting smaller seeing him from the hall. But she had to trust him, in his strength, the strength of their love. Daryl felt a weight on his soulfor leaving the love of his life behind, but he knew that this would help everyone and protect the woman he loved most in life!


End file.
